Forbidden Love
by wuvyaoigirl66
Summary: I know its wrong...but it feels so right.


When i woke up i saw Kaoru by side of me on the bed as always. while i was looking at the clock i noticed it was 11 am and we both missed school.

so we didn't go to school today. i tried to go back to sleep but i knew that would never happen.

"Hikaruuuuu" Kaoru moaned.

i hated it when Kaoru said my name like that . but i tried to ignore him but he got even louder.

''Hikaruuuuuu"

''what is it Kaoru?'' i asked.

"kiss me" he said while rolling on top of me.

my brother was on top of me with his lips pressed against mine.. it was an awkward moment but i didn't know what to do...i couldn't move i was completely ..frozen.

but i noticed he was trying to undo my shirt.

''stop it Kaoru! i yelled.

i got off the bed and ran out the room with the door slamming behind me. i didn't really know what happened. but it all happed so fast.

Kaoru...he's changed at first i thought it was all an act at the host club but maybe he wasn't ever acting at all. ..maybe.. but i know i don't want to see him right now.

I took a long walk and didn't get home til 8:30 and when i walk in the door...there he was waiting for me. just siting there without welcoming me in...staring at with me with those piercing eyes...

with a slight grin on his face like he did something good..

''what took you so long...you missed dinner''.. he said.

he's acting like nothing happened this morning. like he didn't do anything! i was getting upset.

''DON'T JUST SIT THERE LIKE NOTHING HAPPED KAORU! i yelled.

''what are you talking about? he said sarcastically.

''YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THIS MORNING! BROTHERS DON'T DO THINGS LIKE THAT! WHERE JUST BROTHERS AND THATS ALL WE WILL EVER BE NOW STOP ACTING LIKE..IM MORE THAN A BROTHER TO YOU!''

the room went silent.. i looked at Kaoru and he looked like he was about to cry at the moment.

what have i done he's falling apart..

''you don't love me ? he asked.

i couldn't help not to comfort him so i bent down and looked him into the eyes.

and he looked into mine.

and i got closer and closer.. and i said..

"kiss me"

and Kaoru smiled at me. he moved in and pressed his soft lips against mine.

it lasted for a long time..it felt as if i was falling..farther and farther down..

i was falling...

but i didn't know where i was going..

The next day i was in the shower bright and early.

i noticed that Kaoru wasn't out of bed yet so i took as long as i pleased.

but then someone opened the door.

i assumed it was one of the maids..but i was wrong. it was Kaoru.

'''Hikaru? are you done yet''. he asked.

''no. just wait okay''. i said.

''but Hikaruuuu i don't wanna wait for you to get out''. he moaned.

before i knew it my brother had jumped in with me. it was kinda scary at first. but no..this is the second time it has happened.

''hikaru? he asked.

''ah um what? i said nervously.

''i want your brush.

he took my brush away and started brushing my back.

''stop it! give it back..NOW! i yelled.

''nooooo... he moaned.

then he slipped on accident trying to keep the brush away from me. and fell right on top of me in the tub.

''KAORU! GET OFF ME NOW! JUST GET OFF! i yelled.

''nooooo. Hikaruuuu. he moaned.

he was looking at me with with a smile on his face...just looking at me he came closer and closer..

until he was close enough to almost touch my nose. i didn't say anything i don't know why but when i tried nothing came out.

''Hikaru... he said.

''um yeah. i replied.

''do you love me?

''WHY ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT! i yelled.

then he ran out the bathroom and slammed the door.

i didn't know why it matters so much to him to cry like that..

well sure i loved him..but as a brother..

we went to school that morning and Kaoru didn't talk to me all day.

and i felt someone tapping me on the back.

''Hikaru? Haruhi said.

''um yea. i replied.

''meet me after school okay.'' she said. while smiling at me.

this is the first time me and Haruhi ever did something alone without the club. i wonder what she wants to do.

i went to meet her after school and there she was waiting for me.

''i want to...i want to... um Hikaru will you go out with me on a..date.? she asked nervously.

''sure Haruhi! i said excitedly.

really i always liked Haruhi. she was just so cute. and to think were going on a date.

''okay lets go to the diner''. i said.

it was the best night i ever had ! we had such a great time. and when we got back i think she was about to kiss me.

''i had such a great time Hikaru''. she said nervously.

''me too Haruhi.

''well see ya tomorrow.. she said.

before she left i gave her a kiss on the cheek. she smiled and walked away with here blushing face. she looked so happy.

i opened the door and there was Kaoru looking at tv. he wasn't even looking at me but he did seem to turn my way.

''i am home Kaoru. i said, while putting up the leftover's from the restaurant.

he didn't say anything. he just stared at me. with a blank expression on his face. he did look as if he was about to cry.

''whats wrong Kaoru? i said.

DONT SAY THAT HIKARU! YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! he yelled. as tears ran down his cheeks.

i didn't know what i did. to make him act like this. was it because i went out with Haruhi today?

''Kaoru i do love you don't you know that.'' i said.

''WELL IF YOU DID THEN WHAT WHERE YOU DOING WITH HARUHI! he yelled.

''we were just...on a date. i said.

''I DON'T CARE! YOU SHOULD ONLY LOVE ONE PERSON! AND NOBODY ELSE! YOU SUPPOSE TO ONLY LOVE ME!

i didn't know what to say. i guess i was more to him than a brother but i always knew..

''i do Kaoru i love you. ill...break up with Haruhi...your the only one that i love. i said.

just you Kaoru...

that wasn't the truth though... i really did love Haruhi. but if this would break what me and my brother had. i would do anything to stop it from happening.

then Kaoru stopped crying.

hikaru...is it true..is that really how you feel?. he asked.

its okay..but i wont give up on you ill always be here when she leaves you..

but if this is the end..

would you..

hold me for once longer. he asked.

i looked in his eyes and he looked into mine..

and we said at the same time.

"kiss me"

i knew that this was the end but it felt like a new beginning..

it felt as if i was falling.. falling farther away down..but it felt as if i was falling.. but Haruhi was the one waiting for me at the end.

Kaoru looked into my eyes. and started crying again. but the only words that could save him from falling was these words. from one person.

i leaned over and whispered into his ear and said...

i love you.

The End.


End file.
